One Thousand Eighty And One
by thepip
Summary: Sequel to One Thousand Eighty! A single photograph hung upon the yellowing walls. It was framed by simple wood, covered by a thin piece of glass. And, as photographs are apt to do, it spoke louder than anything else in the house.
1. The M's

A single photograph hung upon the yellowing walls. It was framed by simple wood, covered by a thin piece of glass. It had been matted carefully, the background matched precisely. And, as photographs are apt to do, it spoke louder than anything else in the house.

There is a thin white table in the photograph, covered by a thick looking tablecloth. The table is set with a plentitude of foods, all of them Christmas in nature. A tree stands in the corner covered with shining silver tinsel. Two little girls sit upon the floor, one blonde and one ginger. The blonde girl is older than the ginger child and stares at her a bit enviously as the younger girl holds tightly to a little doll. The lives of the two little girls end up to be a lot like that one glance.

* * *

The television played in the corner of the room where a young man sat, glancing at it every few minutes absentmindedly. His hands he kept busy scribbling upon a sheet of yellowing parchment. He ran one hand through his messy black hair when something upon the television caught his eye. 

"Another gas explosion occurred in Surrey today," the news presenter spoke sadly, "killing eleven people, among which were four children."

He shook his head and turned the television set off. As he did, another man entered the room.

"Alright there, James?" The young man sat down beside him, shaking his head of shaggy brown hair.

"I'm fine. Just listening to the Muggle news go on about these mysterious 'gas explosions'. I hate that he's still doing it, Sirius." James Potter answered with a sigh.

"I know, Prongs, but we're doing all we can about it." Sirius looked around. "Where's Lily?"

"At her flat with Mary and Marlene. We're meant to call 'round for tea later."

"Where are we meant to call 'round?" A third man entered. He was called Remus Lupin.

"Lily's," James replied.

"Brilliant." Remus grinned. "I need some tea. You two are miserable cooks."

"But Petey's sure good at eating, isn't he?" Sirius quipped.

"Where is Peter anyway?" James asked curiously.

"He's off with that new girl of his, what's she called? Marcella Ritchie." Remus shrugged. "He's been off with her lately, obsessed with winning her over and whatnot."

"Fan-bloody-tastic. I'm assuming he's not coming then?" James glanced down at his parchment. "I'd better send Kooks a note then so she doesn't plan for him."

"What a dear boy you are," Sirius said sarcastically.

"I don't want her to waste her time!"

"So sweet."

"Stuff it, Padfoot." James rolled his eyes. "It's bloody unintelligent of you."

"And it's bloody idiotic of you to call me bloody unintelligent."

"And it's bloody immature for both of you to be having this argument," Remus said calmly.

The three glanced at each other, the realization hitting them that they were finally on their own. With huge grins, they burst into laughter.

_

* * *

Dear Tuney,_

_ Yes, I'm writing another letter to that poor old room in the attic. I know it's silly and immature but I'm doing it because I haven't a clue what else I want to do. I'm so busy with the Real World, as Marlie calls it. It's so strange to be out of Hogwarts and on my own, well somewhat. I'm living in a flat with Marlie McKinnon. It's been real brilliant so far, with tons of laughs. The boys come over nearly every day._

_Speaking of boys, I'm not sure I've mentioned that James and I are still together. We're not living together, and won't until I've married him and all, but we're in love and that's enough for me._

_Sirius and Della have gone their separate ways, unfortunately. Della's gone on to Hogwarts for her seventh year and Sirius is here with me, fighting the fight. Della broke it off with Sirius right before she left for school in September, leaving him devastated even though they dated just a few short months. He really loved her and went through a very dark period that, unfortunately, coincided with his own brother's death. It was a very sad time for him, losing his brother who he loved, even if they didn't get along. He's getting better, though. Slowly but surely. Everyone's trying to help him heal and since it's only October, he's still got a lot of healing left to do._

_Remus is still a confirmed bachelor, though he's dated a few girls here and there. He says there haven't been any to whom he's felt close enough to confess his biggest secret, which I understand. It'd be a pretty difficult conversation to have to up and say, "Oh yeah darling, I'm a werewolf. Do you want dessert?" He's handled it all wonderfully though, joking that if his soul mate is around the corner then he must be walking in circles._

_Mary's besotted (isn't that a lovely word?) with, you won't believe it, Donnelly McKinnon! She met up with him when he called at our flat and she was there. She fancied him from the moment his 6'2" of gorgeousness walked in. Well he fancied her too and there you are, a brand new couple. They live in a flat together, something Marlie kind of disapproves of._

_Speaking of Marlie, she's remained an old lonely witch, as she calls herself. She works for the Order too. She's not really lonely though. She's also seeing someone but she's not nearly as besotted as Mary. Marlene's just dating him because she needs a date for poker night, or so she says. She's also been busy trying to, you know, save the world and all. She's such a brave girl._

_Peter's got a new girl too, someone called Marcella Ritchie. There's a terrible load of the letter "M" in what my friends' are called, isn't there? It's so strange. But I digress. Peter's in love, or so he says. He's kept fairly busy with his new relationship, ignoring his friends even. James says it's healthy for Peter to have a new girl since he's been pretty alone since forever and a day. I just think it's rather odd to know that Peter Pettigrew is no longer a lonely old codger._

_ Tuney, do you remember that old photograph Mum had framed when we were little? It was of you and me when we were little. We're laughing in it, giggling about some nonsense during Christmastime. You've already unwrapped your presents and are watching me unwrap my doll. Do you remember which one I'm talking about? I found it the other day, wrapped in my old robes. I've hung it in my bedroom, upon the wall._

_Our flat is brilliant. The entrance is so bright and colorful. We've only got two rooms and a sitting room-kitchen but it's lovely. Marlie has her own room and I've got mine. We spend a lot of time in the kitchen though. Marlie's a brilliant chef._

_Well Petunia, I've got to go. James, Remus, Mary, and Sirius are coming over for tea._

_Love,_

_Lily _

* * *

Author's Note: This is planned as a sequel to One Thousand Eighty. Read and Review, if you please. I'll try and update as often as I can. 


	2. Trains

Rain fell from the sky as they stood in the kitchen that the Order of the Phoenix had taken over. Albus Dumbledore presided over the meeting, standing erect and proud.

"Pleasure and regret abound with the addition of seven new members of the Order. They are brave young men and women who wish to join the ranks and partake in the defeat of Voldemort. This victory shall not come easily," Dumbledore spoke solemnly, "and we will lose many lives. It will not come immediately. Years may pass before we have even begun to make a difference in the power. Members will not always act as they believe wise. They will fight when instructed and cease when instructed. But they will remain vigilant and brave. For those are the defining characteristics. All who wish to join may, all who wish to leave also have that choice." He turned to each of them. "James Potter, do you wish to remain and risk the loss of your life?"

"Yes."

"Lily Evans, do you wish to remain and risk the loss of your life?"

"Yes."

"Sirius Black, do you wish to remain and risk the loss of your life?"

"Yes."

"Marlene McKinnon, do you wish to remain and risk the loss of your life?"

"Yes."

"Remus Lupin, do you wish to remain and risk the loss of your life?"

"Yes."

"Mary Macdonald, do you wish to remain and risk the loss of your life?"

"Yes."

"Peter Pettigrew, do you wish to remain and risk the loss of your life?"

"Yes."

"Then we are pleased and thankful to have you." Dumbledore smiled upon them, his bright blue eyes lighting up his face over the half moon glasses he so often wore. This was one of the few ceremonies the Order allowed for. Dumbledore understood that creating an organization to counter that of Voldemort would need not only volunteers; it would require heart and soul. By swearing in each of the members, a bond would be formed. Trust that usually took years, or at the very least months, to form could be created within hours or days. Friendships could grow and blossom beneath this united group.

The onlookers who had each already participated in their own private ceremony bustled about the kitchen, laughing and talking. Their happy chatter contrasted with the weather, which worsened by the minute. Lightning flashed through the windows and thunder boomed.

Lily bypassed Mary and Donnelly, who stood beside a table drinking butterbeers. She eased her way through the crowd, smiling at many of the other members. As she walked, she heard Sirius laughing with Marlie and Remus. She searched the room silently until she found him.

He was sitting upon a couch in the other room. His black hair stood messily as he gazed into the fireplace, deep in thought.

"Hey cutie," she said with a grin.

"Hey Lily," he patted the space beside him.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Tons, Nut. None of it good though."

"Are you worried?" She looked at him closely.

"Terrified," he replied as he pulled her to him.

"Me too."

He stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Let's take a train. Let's go far away." He stood up. "Paris. Krakow. London. I don't very bloody well care. Let's just go away."

She smiled at him gently. "We can't, James. We've just been inducted into the Order."

"We can, Lily. We _have_ to. I can't sit still. We have the rest of our lives to sit still. I have to do something. Run, jump, scream, shout. I don't care. I just need to _go_ somewhere. And I want you to come with me." He paused and looked at her. "Please?"

Lily didn't speak. She looked down at their intertwined hands and then out through the window. It had stopped raining for a moment but was still dark and gray. James stared at her as she replied. "Okay."

They left quickly, bidding everyone goodbye in a matter of seconds. They walked into the drizzling sky and Lily pulled out a brilliant canary yellow umbrella. Laughing, they began to run. And run. And run. They ran to the bus station, where they quickly bought tickets on the first bus out. Then, when they reached the seventh stop in the bus's route, they climbed off after a two hour ride. Lily giggled as James pulled her into a small pastries shop where he proceeded to buy a great load of wonderfully smelling delicacies.

"Now where to, James?" Lily asked as she slumped against him in the doorway of the shop. Her arms were full of the packages they had bought.

"To the train station, Nut. We're going to Calais."

"What?"

"We're taking a train to Calais."

"Are you mad?"

He laughed, pushing a strand of hair out of his face as he balanced the packages in one hand. "Nope. I'm sane."

"Calais? For just a few hours?"

"No. Well. I don't know. We're going to Calais. And then we'll Apparate back. We'll have a proper picnic."

"A train?" Lily looked at him curiously. "Can't we just Apparate there?"

"Yes. But the point is to be adventurous. Apparating is what we always do. We're taking the train."

Lily quit protesting and allowed herself to be led to the train station, where James bought two one-way tickets. The man at the ticket booth rolled his eyes in annoyance as James took too long to pay. When he gave them the tickets, the look of joy was evident in James's eyes.

They sat on the train in silence. There were neither blankets to use to cover themselves up with as they rode nor magazines to read. James stared out the window, gazing at the ever-changing scenery. Hills rolled by as they rode. Slowly, he began to fall asleep.

Lily did not sleep. Her mind kept her awake, busy and anticipating. This was a new side of James she had yet to see, this restlessness that kept him from being content. At Hogwarts there had always been some task to amuse himself with, whether it was schoolwork or pranks with the Marauders. Now James lacked a job or anything concrete to keep him occupied. He was either at Lily's flat, talking with the Marauders, or writing to Dumbledore about the Order and joining it. This new side of him, the unexpected "let's go" attitude was surprising and a bit nerve-wracking. Perhaps she was worrying over nothing but she was scared for the day he'd tire of her. What would she do then?

After a while, the train finally rolled into the station in Calais. There was only a faint outline of the sun as it set above the city. James and Lily held hands as they explored it, laughing as they entered the magic zone.

It was much like Diagon Alley, only with French signs. All of the shops were open and the witches and wizards did not wear robes. Most wandered about in various states of warmth. Music played out of little cafes and people danced in the streets as they gathered around them. In one, a pianist played songs while a pretty French girl sung along. The café where they preformed was packed and the only way to watch was to stare through the whitewashed window with hanging yellow curtains. Newspaper clippings lined the walls and bright mugs were scattered around the tables.

Beside the café was a man creating caricatures that spoke with the viewers. After a few minutes of consideration, Lily and James decided to have one done by the merry artist. After the artist finished, James looked at the picture and said, "Why don't you give us some advice, if you please."

The cartoon version of him grinned. "You know that phrase, 'light at the end of the tunnel'?"

James nodded.

"That's not the end of the tunnel. It's a bloody train."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm trying to update quickly and keep ideas coming. If you've got any ideas, I'd love to use them. (This is my way of begging for them without begging... ha ha.) Anyway, thank you for reading. To understand the story better, I suggest you read One Thousand Eighty before but I suppose if you're reading this it's a bit late for that, isn't it? But that's alright. You can always go back after these two chapters because they aren't the least bit long, which is also something I'll work on. Speaking of work, I'm nearly done with the whole IB awful workload (only a 15 minute impromtu oral on either Hamlet, Macbeth, or a bunch of poems by Walt Whitman and a lovely long TOK paper left to write) but I've added to the load by getting a job! What fun. If you'd like to hear more about my job and my own life, feel free to check out my profile which links to my blog. Yeah, yeah, I know, self-advertising. Okay, thank you so much for reading my insanely long note. And a SPECIAL thank you to my two reviewers so far. I have a special surprise planned for you, Jessiquie and LadyKnightSusan. 


End file.
